the greatest prophecy of them all!
by I love books56
Summary: Camp half blood and camp Jupiter have just recovered from the attack by Gaia and Harry and his friends now expect to live a quiet life after Voldemort's death. But   these enemies will rise with even more power now and they have to reunite to fight them.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys!

This is my first fanfic, so please excuse me for any small mistake.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1 Annabeth

It was a typical day at camp Half blood cum Jupiter, with the demigods practicing their fighting skills or taking an Ancient Greek or Latin lesson. The Roman demigods were mostly engrossed in the former while the Greeks watched their more- defensive-not-offensive warfare. The sandpits were filled with half bloods and satyrs playing basketball. A duel was going on between Clarisse and a roman demigod in the amphitheatre. The archery range and the main house of Chiron and the praetors was empty as Chiron had gone to Olympus for a few days and Jason was in his Zeus cabin. Lares were drifting about, giving advice to the kids.

Reyna and Rachel were sitting across me, their faces solemn.

"Annabeth, I am afraid the Roman campers aren't happy about staying here near long island sound. We preferred our previous location."

"But all of us are getting along quite well! And didn't we come to a pact Reyna? The families of the generations of campers live there, while we the kids in training live here?"

"Yeah but…"Reyna began, only to be interrupted by Butch, the son of Iris.

"We have been through this many times, Reyna," he said, "Please don't start again."

"Just because you have a proper oracle and Chiron doesn't mean you can…."

Rachel sighed, exasperated. "We campers have to stay united as Zeus said in the previous Demigod meeting if you didn't hear," she said, "And he specified we live in Camp half blood."

Reyna's face was red, but she merely nodded, to my relief. She could get really irritating at times.

Just as we were pulling out a pack of pinochle to play, Percy and Jason entered.

"Hey girls!"

"Hi," Reyna said in a bored tone. "You guys want to play?" She gestured toward the cards.

Percy sat down on a couch next to me. "There have been no prophecies now for months. Camp half blood is getting boring."  
>Jason nodded. "Just what I was going to say."<br>"I don't believe it," I said, "We are getting a break and you are craving for quests!"

"Yes," Reyna said, "I too want some excitement."

"Well, even I am starting to feel quite normal," Rachel said, "Almost like I'm not the oracle."

I glanced outside into the sunny afternoon. "Today is June 9. We are just eleven days away from the summer solstice. We also have capture the flag today."

"We are playing in cohorts, right?" Reyna asked.

"Yeah, yeah," I said.

To keep up the roman tradition of playing in cohorts, all of us had been sorted. I was in the first cohort with Piper and Leo. Jason and Percy were in the fifth cohort with Hazel and Frank. Reyna always played referee, which kind of irritated me as it seemed as if she wanted to convey she couldn't play such stupid games.

Anyway, I thought this night was going to be as normal as any other night, but I didn't know how wrong I was. How very wrong I was…

The night was cold and the forest still with a strange eeriness to it. The sky was inky blue and starry. Not a sound was to be heard except for the crunching of the leaves. She couldn't afford to be stealthy now. She had to get it before anyone came to know she was out. Hogwarts gave pretty strict punishments to anyone who ventured out into the forbidden forests (which no one actually did) and that too after midnight. Even with Dumbledore gone, that oaf Hagrid might catch her.

She walked through the rows of oak trees and then into the clearing. Another row of trees marked the entrance to a very dense cover. She walked through it quickly, her heart beating with a crazed, frenzied excitement. Just as she crossed it to reach another clearing, the moon shone on her face, exposing her like a deer caught in a headlight. It was pale and beautiful, almost inhuman. Her long lashes shielded her dark eyes. Her dark brown hair slowly inched its way down her shoulder. There was now a leap in her stride.

The moon captured all of her movements, the steady, joyful, leaps and the self satisfied smile. She finally stopped at a smaller, denser, cluster of trees. Then she knelt down, mad joy lighting up her flawless features. As she rose, her fist was balled. She looked at it with the longing of a poor hungry man at a feast. Then she cheered with joy, insane aura lighting up her face.

"I found the resurrection stone!"

Will continue….please review…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Hermione

"Could anyone tell me the properties of a Cave Inimicum spell?" Professor Flitwick asked, running his gaze around the room for any raised hands. I slowly raised mine, not being able to control the temptation. "Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked, beaming at me. "A cave Inimicum spell is used to strengthen an enclosure from enemies," I said. "Very good, Miss Granger," he said, and then turned to the class, "This spell is used to strengthen the defenses of any place. I know I shouldn't be mentioning this in charms, but it is a very important spell. We have come to know the importance of Defensive spells in the previous months." He shuddered at the memory. So did I, exchanging glances with Harry and Ron. Everyone was looking at Harry. He pretended to be absorbed in his book. The attack by Voldemort on our school, which had taken place just a few months ago, still stirred fear among the students. No teacher liked to recall the bloodshed, the deaths, but it was hard to forget, the imprint it had left on our minds. All the students had just recovered from the losses, and the school had started. The three of us, Me, Harry, Ron, had decided to complete our seventh year in peace. Then we would start training for our ministry careers. "Well," Flitwick said, rubbing his hands together, "I conclude your class now. As an assignment, you will learn all the charms taught in class and perform them with perfection." As we walked out of the class, all the three of us were silent. Finally, Ron spoke. "Did he have to talk about Voldemort? He rattled the entire class." "Is there is any point of getting rattled?" Harry said, "Voldemort is gone. We will all live a peaceful life now." "You are right," I said, "Absolutely right." As we walked toward the Gryffindor common room, we were interrupted by Clarence. She was new to Hogwarts; she had come here from Beauxbatons academy. It was her seventh year, and Headmistress McGonagall was happy to take her in. She said that she was interested in Hogwarts history and was usually in the library, reading up on the founders. "Hey guys!" she said in her American accent, "Why so downcast?" She was about to say more, but judging from the look on Harry's face, she shut her mouth. "Nothing," Harry said. We entered the common room with all its shouting and cheer. Of course, all of them quieted as soon as they saw Harry. Ginny rushed up to him and kissed him. "Hey," she whispered and then smiled at us. Harry's spirits rose. He smiled at her. Neville grinned from his couch where he was handling a Sineeorr plant. Clarence skipped up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Is that a Sineeorr plant? Personally speaking, I myself could never have the courage to even hold it in my hand, let alone take out its vital juice. You are so brave!" Neville blushed. I exchanged knowing looks with Ron. Clarence acted as if she was crazy about Neville, which of course Luna didn't like, but she never objected to it. 'The first time he kissed me, that memory blows away all my jealousy' she had said when I had asked her and then gone back to searching for Nargles in her cupboard. "I can teach you," Neville said. "Oh you would?" she exclaimed, batting her eyelashes. For a moment Neville looked as if he would faint right on the spot. She was an expert flirt, all the boys were jealous of Neville. But she almost never left his side, except for when they had to part for their dormitories, of course. "Certainly." "How sweet!" This time she kissed him on the lips. Ginny frowned and looked toward the door. Then her eyes filled with pity. I looked where she was staring. In the hallway, standing with her eyes wide and mouth open was Luna. She walked away almost immediately, and both Ginny and I followed. Ron and Harry were about to do the same, but Ginny gave them the-it's a girls talk look' so they walked toward the sofas, pretending as if they hadn't witnessed the kiss. As for Neville and Clarence, they were lost in each other's eyes. I felt really bad for Luna. Ginny had caught up with her. "Luna, it's okay," she said softly, "Neville knows that you are much better than snobbish Clarence (Ginny didn't like Clarence). "Yes," I said, nodding in agreement, "of course he does!" Luna nodded. "I know that," she said, "That is not what bothers me. What bothers me is…." She pulled us into the broom closet nearby. It was totally dark inside. I pulled out my wand and said, "Lumos."Bright light shone in the small closet. "What?" Both Ginny and I asked, wondering what was so secretive that she had to drag us into the closet. "Well," Luna said, "Have you two ever heard of Greek Gods?" "Greek Gods? What is that?" Ginny asked just as I said, "You mean Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades and the others?" "Yes," Luna said. "Who are they?" Ginny asked. "Some muggles believe in the existence of Greek Gods, the gods of Greece," Luna said. "What about them?" "Well, I believe Clarence is the descendant of one of them," she said. "What?" Both Ginny and I exclaimed. We were used to Luna's crazy claims, but she had never said anything crazier. "Yes," she said her face solemn, "I think she is descended from Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of Love." "Greek Gods don't exist, let alone their descendants Luna," I said gently. "No, No, they do," She said, "Dad once met Hephaestus, the god of Fire and inventions at the wizard weekly magazine's party. He told Dad about himself as Dad managed to impress him with the Brintolstone horn he had made for providing unlimited supply of Floo powder." "How do you know she is a descendant?" Ginny asked. "She used charm speak on Neville," she said. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Charmspeak? What's that?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"Its…well…,"Luna began, "Aphrodite descendants can charm people into obeying their commands…that's charmspeak."

"Luna please," Ginny said, "Of course Clarence isn't an Aphrodite kid…"

"Let go," Luna said all of a sudden and pulled us out. As soon as we were out, I bumped into Ron.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry," I said.

Harry was frowning. "Luna, about Neville….I know I shouldn't…"

"It's okay," Luna said, "That girl Clarence, if he is happy with her, I don't mind…"

"I have seen her somewhere before," Ron said, looking at me. "I don't remember where, but I have."

"Really?" Luna exclaimed, "Did you happen to see her in a Greek mythology book?"

"Greek mythology book?" Ron said, just as Harry said, "what?"

She explained everything to both of them. When Harry shook his head and said it was impossible, Luna exclaimed, "But Dad told me it is true! And we aren't really sure she is from Beauxbatons, are we?"

She was about to say more, but was interrupted by the shrill call of Dennis Creevey. He rushed up to us, his face pink with exertion.

"I just got these chocolate frogs! You guys want some?" He offered a frog to us.

"No, Dennis…." Harry began, his face etched with sadness, maybe reminiscing about Dennis' dead brother, Colin. But Ron nodded. "Sure, Dennis!"

"Ronald!" I said, only to be stuffed in the face with a chocolate frog.

"For you my love," he said, grinning at me.

Dennis laughed. Harry and Ginny grinned. Luna had attained her dreamy look again.

Ron grabbed another and ate. Then he pulled something out of the frog.

"A chocolate frog card!" he exclaimed. He smiled at Dennis. Let's see who you have got, Dennis!"

He looked at the card with an eager smile on his face. But as soon as he saw it, the smile wiped off his face. He gasped.

"What is it Ron?" I asked.

He didn't reply. He numbly handed the card to me.

All the campers assembled near the huge campfire which burned in exact accordance to our moods. It was now bright orange, indicating our excitement.

Percy winked at me from his group. I glared at him, as if to say, 'We are so beating you seaweed brain!'

The war games began. The fourth and fifth cohorts had to take away an ancient hieroglyphic from the main house. Reyna loomed right above us like she was in charge, which totally irritated me….

The next few minutes were a flurry of Greek and roman demigods. I sliced my way through all the confusion, Piper and Leo hot on my heels. I placed myself on the entrance with Piper who fingered Katoptris with eager anticipation. Leo crouched near a bush.

After waiting for a while, I walked up to the boundary and looked. The fourth and fifth cohorts had broken through our second and third line of defenses. They were heading straight here. I looked at Will solace from Apollo. He nodded and motioned to the other demigods. Clarisse too sprung into action and motioned to her third cohort to move. They were now nearing. Very soon they had reached. Piper and I jumped into the fighting. Percy and Jason were leading. Frank was fighting Clarisse, and Hazel rushed at me with her Spatha. I parried her attack with my dagger. Leo and Jason fought, Leo throwing occasional bursts of fire every now and then. From the corner of my eye, I spotted Percy rushing into the big house. I looked at Piper. She nodded and ran inside. I managed to fend off Hazel and was about to enter the big house, when an explosion occurred from somewhere down the hill. Both Hazel and I stared at each other in confusion. Then we ran down, closely followed by the others.

Just at the foot of the hill, her hair flying in the cool breeze and her gray eyes stormy was none other than Lady Athena. All the demigods bowed low to her. I could hear Jason saying to Percy- 'Goddess Minerva?'

The silence which followed was long. Finally, Lady Athena cleared her throat.

"I expect all of you know that Kronos and Gaia are rising yet again?"

Gasps and exclamations at this. I looked at Percy. His face was impassive. So was Jason's.

When she saw all this, Lady Athena said, "Oh of course, Chiron has kept you in the dark about this. A villainous woman is planning to convert our worst fears to reality. We don't know where she has sought shelter, and I know that we can't afford to be foolish the third time. So I came down here to tell you your quest. Rachel?"

Rachel, who was bowing to her straightened. "Goddess Athena, I am afraid I have been having no visions for months now…."

"Okay. To put it in a way the oracle does, I am going to pronounce the greatest prophecy ever told, predicted by Apollo himself-

'Eight demigods to go to lands yet unexplored,

There will be war, fighting and clashing of swords,

An ally equally powerful will support,

They will fight the evil lord, who has powers beyond measure,

Gaia and Kronos too will take pleasure,

An army very big will be formed,

But do not despair,

Goodness shall overcome all…

If the prophecy was badly framed, blame Apollo," she finished. "Now two things I've got to make very clear- one, the demigods going on this quest-and two- where they will be going first. They will go and try to stop the wretched woman, though it is unlikely they will succeed, as she has too much power in her hands. The woman wants to unite the most evil, but little does she know she will be uniting the most powerful heroes too."

No sound. "The demigods who will go are Jason and Thalia Grace, children of Lord Zeus or should I say Jupiter, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, Leo, child of Hephaestus and my daughter, Annabeth Chase who shall lead them as she is the wisest. Do you agree to go, demigods?"

"Yes, my lady," I replied.

"But where are we going?" Leo asked.

"You will be going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry."

Will post soon…..pls review…..


End file.
